


俗气至顶

by total_chaos



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_chaos/pseuds/total_chaos





	俗气至顶

（上）

Justin给我表白了。  
傻逼。  
这话我当然没说出口，我只敢在心里说说，毕竟一群女的为他要死要活的，要让她们知道了我肯定得死，我又不是傻逼。他才是。废话，明明知道我不会答应还表白，不是傻逼是什么？  
我不会答应他的。倒不是不喜欢，相反我其实挺喜欢他那股子劲儿的，只是总觉得他比我小太多，我可不好带坏他。再说，我最近有人陪着玩呢，才没时间去陪他个小孩儿。  
是范丞丞，我说最近陪我的那个。他跟Justin家里条件大概差不多，给我花起钱来毫不吝啬，别人谈恋爱了花销就大了，我反而是省了不少的开支，像是个被包养的。  
还真有人那么说我，说我被包养，说我不要脸。大概是我在别人眼里不太好惹吧，或者只是他们不想惹到范丞丞，那些风言风语，我还从来没听到过。不过就算听到了也没什么所谓的，我又不会像个泼妇一样去打他们，那样很不好看，我才懒得搭理那些话呢。有时间还不如多和范丞丞培养培养感情，气死那群人，——真是闲得发慌了，一群傻逼。  
好了，那群傻逼不重要，重要的是眼前这个，Justin。他还正在我眼前站着呢。我头回见他这副小心翼翼的样子，明明穿着死贵的联名T、死贵的破洞裤、踩着死贵的板鞋、挂着个死贵的链儿，头发看起来还是刚处理的，金黄色的，在风吹过来时一下一下地动，昂贵的香气钻进我肺里，非要我闻着味道头脑发昏想起荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的春季……总之就是巨帅，我不说假话，真的巨帅巨酷，气场又足，谁看到都不免多瞟几眼，他这样子肯定有不少小姑娘愿意珍藏进青春记忆，——如果忽略了他拧巴地绞在一起的双手的话。  
真差劲，扣分。  
果然是个小学鸡。他比我小四岁，永远小四岁，永远比我幼稚。我正是好时光，正是在爱河里划船的好时光，才不想在他身上费劲儿。小屁孩儿懂什么情情爱爱啊。等以后他不幼稚了，懂了爱了，我都老了，谁和他谈那酸巴烂臭的玩意儿。  
所以吧，我做的是一件绝对正确的事儿，为我好为他好也为范丞丞好。我不出轨，他不做三儿，范丞丞也不用在头上顶片儿绿。  
但他显然想不到别的，只有失落，蔫蔫地低下头，和他手里那根儿歪着头垂下的玫瑰一个傻样儿。  
真是个小屁孩儿，都八月了，玫瑰早都败完了，他现在花大价钱也只能买到人工圈养的短命鬼，不够嫩不够香，吸着营养水也活不过烈日烘烤的个把小时，还等不到见到我呢就蔫儿巴巴的了，活该被我拒。  
蔡徐坤，那我还能喜欢你吗？他那么问我，眼睛里竟然闪着月光颜色。  
别啊，我又不是要欺负他，他这副小可怜样做什么呀，我一时不知道怎么解决眼下的尴尬境地，胡乱地点点头，接着他的话头条件反射地说能，能，肯定能。  
后来我再想想也没觉得有什么问题。喜欢嘛，我又不是你爸又不是你妈，管不上你唷。

终于应付完了Justin，我按着约定的点儿去找我男朋友，才走到校门口就看见范丞丞立在他爸才给他买的跑车旁边儿耍酷。高高大大的身子特意歪歪斜斜地站着凹造型，就差没扭出朵花儿来。噫，骚不过骚不过。但他都那种姿势了地上的影子竟然还是被拉得挺长，光看影子就能判断出是一大高个，得，个子高就是牛逼。  
我不想承认我总是对比他低一点这事儿耿耿于怀，因为他当初就是仗着个子和身材才把我压得死死的。就是字面意思，我们的关系里，他是上面那个。也不是说下面就不好，就是吧，范丞丞终归也是一半大小孩儿，也许比Justin看起来成熟那么一点点，但在我眼里永远都是弟弟。被这么个幼稚弟弟压在身下一下一下捅真的不容易接受，尤其这货还是个变态。  
范丞丞在床上真的是个变态，旺盛精力都发泄到我这儿，力气大也不知道收敛，还叫嚷着就要使劲插到最里面才能让我爽。个屁！也不知道那家伙怎么长的，明明比我小两岁，下面那玩意儿的长度真不是一般人能达到的，也不知道这破小孩儿是不是吃激素长大的，要真使劲插到我最里面，我怕不是当场就得被他干昏过去。如果真出那事儿了，别的倒不重要，但这货肯定得取笑我好久，捏着把柄继续蹂躏我。  
想想我跟他搞到床上以来，捆绑、禁欲、自慰、腿交甚至颜射都干过了，以前害怕把他带坏不带他泡吧，结果这货懂的比我还多，一开始还蛮会装天真，让我以为这真的是个弟弟，哇哇哭两下就心疼地答应了。后来被小恶魔在床上变着法地折腾，我也什么都不说了，自找的。  
唉，都怪当时太天真。  
我想到此不由得皱眉，正巧落到他眼里，也不知怎么就招惹到他了，拉着我就直奔着宾馆去了，还没进房间我衣服就被他脱得七七八八，凌乱地挂在身上。  
他猴急地吻我，让我不得不怀疑我们昨天做的那一场只是我单相思的一场春梦。但显然不是，我屁股后边儿现在还疼着呢，胸前也模模糊糊粘着几个半青半红印记，乍看下还挺可怜凄惨的。都怪范丞丞个欲求不满的！不过我还是不由得感叹一句，年轻就是好。  
他可没空管我怎么想，精虫上脑的人只顾自己下体胀痛，拉着我的手搁在那烫人的勃发处变着法地抚弄。  
八月，刚刚立秋，夏天那股子热火劲儿还没过去。只隔一层薄薄衣料，他阴茎抖动的幅度我都一清二楚，不用他脱光就知道那玩意儿现在是个什么急火样儿。我也不推辞，自己给他撸动起来。我现在干这事儿不羞不躁，早长出了张“处事不惊”的橡皮脸。大概这事儿做多了就觉得跟吃饭一样平常，再说古人都说了——“食色性也”。  
是人就得有欲望，范丞丞对我有欲望自然不必多说，就他那逮到我就想上了我、三两句就滚到床上的变态行径，谁都看得出来他对我的欲望深沉。而我对他，一天天相处下来，我得承认，我对他也产了欲望。  
这没啥好羞的，我又不想修仙成神，“无欲无求”那四个飘在高空的字儿太虚太假，从来与我无关。所以我也不遮掩，拉着他的手给下面伸，想要他也给我揉弄揉弄。  
他骂了声操说自己竟然有一天会和别人互打飞机，倒是没拒绝我，也动作起来。  
我噗嗤笑出来，想起他以前被捧成全校最富富二代的时候，学老电影里的古惑仔，嚼一嘴磕绊在一起的粤语，身后跟几个跟班，拽得二五八万似的。据说那时候他鞋带开了都从来没弯过腰，都是由手下代劳，对比现在愿意给我打飞机，确实是牺牲了不少。可能旁人体会不来，但亲眼见过他那时候有多高高在上的我完全理解。  
哎你想啥呢？他在我屁股上拍了一下，嫌我不专心。  
想你呢呗！  
他两眼放出点儿光亮，似乎有些不信，又似乎欣喜得不行，手下动作更加利索起来，每下都奔着我敏感点去，我很快就感觉到身子软绵绵的，给他打飞机的手也不自觉卸了力。  
他看我那样子，手下动作也停了，开始进入正题。  
他捅进来的时候还是疼，让我觉得快要被撕裂，莫名其妙想起了那个叫做“五马分尸”的酷刑。但我其实只说了一半感受，疼是真的，爽也是真的，又疼又爽，欲罢不能。性爱就是这样的快活事，我实在找不出什么高大上的词儿形容，反正就是喜欢，很喜欢。就跟夏天的时候喜欢冰薄荷、喜欢西瓜汁儿一个喜欢，跟冬天的时候喜欢大棉袄、喜欢烤红薯一个喜欢。

（中）

什么叫坚持不懈？我问自己。以前我觉得把九年义务教育加上三年高中好好上完就叫坚持不懈，现在我觉得，Justin这个人，就叫坚持不懈。  
范丞丞跑去一边儿的便利店买水，叫我在树荫下边儿等着他，我抬头去看一眼天上毒辣辣的太阳，再回神就看见这小子了。这样的偶遇多了，我就得时常怀疑到底是不是偶遇呢，是不是呢，怎么哪儿哪儿都有这小屁孩儿，西餐厅，电影院，凌晨的大街，雨后的山林。  
小屁孩儿今天没给我买玫瑰了，像是开了窍，把一个小盒塞在我手里就要逃走，中间没说一句话。  
我走了你再看啊。他话说完身影也不见，被阳光蒸成一道轻烟。  
我打开那小盒，一边心有预感，一边果然看到了里面乖顺躺着的戒指。有些小，不用我戴都能看出来的小，只能套在小指上的那种小。我摇头笑了笑，小孩儿就是小孩儿，都知道我喜欢什么了也买不好。我把小盒搁进内兜，等着范丞丞回来。  
他十来分钟后回来，在我面前站定，把水拿给我后神秘兮兮地背着手，让我猜他刚刚还去买了什么。  
是一时兴起买了什么东西要给我吧，我猜。我仰头灌一口冰汽水，二氧化碳咕噜咕噜进了胃，感觉一下子被填满被撑开，满足。  
墨镜？我问他。  
不是。  
手表？  
不是。  
领带？  
不是。  
香水？  
不是。  
总不会是车吧？我打哈哈地笑起来，怎么会是车呢？  
哎蔡徐坤儿你怎么就和我没点儿默契呢？  
他没了耐心，把背在身后一直藏着的手拿出来，手里，是一枝红艳艳的玫瑰，还挂着水。  
他怎么也买起来这种短命鬼了？我微蹙着眉接过，做作又敷衍地放在鼻子前闻一闻，就一手随便地拿着，兴致勃勃问他等会儿去哪。  
你不喜欢？  
我看着他突然就变冷的眼睛，最后还是选择了说真话，点点头。  
为什么？  
我无所谓地哼哼着。我嫌它俗呗！这么红，真俗气！  
他反而笑了。这样啊，我还以为什么呢！你懂个屁啊大俗即大雅！这枝玫瑰我挑了好久呢，红得最深，最俗，最配你。  
他拿过那枝玫瑰，手向我的脸伸过来，在我两颊反复比划，光明正大地这儿摸摸那儿摸摸这儿掐一下那儿掐一下，微笑着说就知道最配你。  
好香的味道啊，萦绕在我鼻腔里的、顺着绒毛盈进细胞、滑到胸口、滑到心窝。  
虽然短命鬼只能活几天，但它真的好香啊，也好美啊。  
我喜欢红玫瑰。  
最俗气的红玫瑰。  
他说的不错，这种最俗气的东西，最配我。毕竟我就是这么一个俗气的人。  
有人说我被包养，我从来不理，懒得理不假，我心里也觉得自己被包养才是切切实实内心深处的理由。  
包养，包养。多好一个词儿啊。一个多金的男人，供你吃供你穿，还很少管你，只要你在床上卖力些就好了。  
范丞丞确实很少管我。  
诶？他怎么能不管我呢？我突然鼻头一酸。  
哎哎哎，小祖宗，你怎么还哭上了呀！  
范丞丞急急忙忙在口袋摸索半天也没掏出来一张纸来，直接捏起袖口的布在我眼睛下边儿擦起来。可是那泪啊，不知道怎么回事儿，怎么擦都擦不干，还越擦越多，越擦越多。  
小少爷肯定没给人擦过眼泪，不懂控制一下力道，我猜我眼睛下边儿那块儿皮一定红了。不过我好高兴啊，这人没给别人擦过眼泪，也就是没给他以前的男朋友女朋友擦过眼泪。  
我是他的第一个。  
不过这又如何呢？我是第一个，就不会是最后一个。范丞丞是小少爷，一个刚十八的小少爷，怎么可能栽在我一个人身上？  
这么一想，我反倒觉得轻松起来。我们终将分手。都会分手的，都会分手的，所有的恋爱就是等着分手，连爱得轰轰烈烈每日如胶似漆的小情侣们都会有形同陌路的那一天，我和他，我们会有什么未来呢？不过是露水情缘，他载我一途，我乘他一趟，倒不至于是冷漠分明的钱货两讫，但终归各不相欠，挺像层析板上的两种物质，流着流着就泾渭分明。

Justin开生日趴，邀了我，也邀了范丞丞。邀我是私心，邀范丞丞是因为他挂着我男朋友的名号。所以我们就得一起出现在生日趴上，你牵着我、我挽着你的那种姿态，最好再亲密一点、再亲密一点——胸腰相贴，唇齿磕绊——把Justin眼里的妒火浇灭才好，死灰不复燃，我要断了他的念，才不好辜负第二个人。  
可是啊，这小孩儿怎么就这么能坚持不懈呢，我去趟卫生间，都能被他碰上，趁着我不注意给我口袋里塞一个不知道是什么的小玩意儿。为着他这生日趴，我特地穿得正式了一些，头一次把自己搞得人模狗样些——差不多能站上演讲台发言那种。可是这全身上下许多个口袋却都是装逼一样的假货——比不上我以前耍酷穿的乞丐服，随便一个洞都能装一堆零碎东西——除了左胸前那块儿，其实本来也是装逼用的、塞胸花的地方，于是他自然把那小东西塞在在了那唯一一个可以称之为口袋的地方。  
它怎么就这么会设计呢、偏偏在左胸口？我明显地感觉到Justin的手钻进来的时候我的心脏砰砰砰的频率变得快了很多。别是刚刚喝了一杯酒现在有反应了吧，我在心里嘲笑自己的烂酒量。  
醉人可以被原谅吗？我问自己。可以的吧，应该可以的吧，我又不是故意犯错，只是酒精麻痹大脑，我什么都不知道的。  
所以那个小心翼翼的吻被Justin小心翼翼地递过来时我没拒绝，甚至带着些怂恿意思地、把手臂挂在他后颈，他向来聪明，得到了明示后更加大胆起来，推着我，往最里面的隔间走。  
太大胆了，我想，这还是我第一次在这种地方被人上，但我身后的人显然没空管那么多，压着我的身子剥硬糖果一样轻松地褪下我的裤子，直截地向着我后面的那个洞插进去了一根手指，也不等我适应，进进出出动起来。  
我手撑着墙，忍受着身后毫无章法的刺激，虽说无章法无规律，但这小孩儿就是聪明，找到了我前列腺凸起的敏感点，就回回都冲着那儿摸了。  
我操！要射了要射了，完球，我肯定要被这破小孩儿笑死。可是我管不了那么多了，身子猛一抖，一道白光就在我瞳孔里被蒸成了四散开来的舒爽的虚影。  
Justin一定是偷偷看过不少十八禁，我有空一定要问出来这小孩儿都学了些什么，怎么这么会。  
你插吧，我说。事已至此，我都爽过了，肯定不好穿裤子走人，放小孩儿一柱擎天出去被朋友笑。结果这臭小子，装模作样拍拍我屁股，颇大爷地给我扔了一句要你说，还不等我再反一句什么就直直捅进来了。  
操！这混蛋跟范丞丞一个样儿！顾了自己爽了就不顾我的感受了。我觉得身体被生生撕开成两半，疼痛从尾椎一路爬到头皮，我开始眼前发花，走马灯一样闪烁起我这一生前十几年遇到的人，形形色色，他们哭着笑着在我面前跑过或走过，最后都融成了一个人的影子。  
蔡徐坤儿！  
我听到他叫我了。

（下）

我以为我会被范丞丞打一顿，不对不对，他懒得动手，我应该是被他吆喝来的一群小喽啰打一顿，那种一群对一个、完全压制的暴打。结果这小子似乎是完全没那意思，笑呵呵地把我拽着，在一群人眼光注视下，提前回了家。  
他家。  
我知道他肯定只是脸上笑呵呵，心里指不着怎么骂我呢，路上那点儿时间，绝对够他把我祖宗十八代问候一遍了。他就是这么小肚鸡肠，对待我的事情尤甚，因为以前我每次那么惹他下场都不好看。可是我乐意，被骂也乐意，被打也乐意，可能就是贱吧，我就是想要看他那副对着他任何一个小情人都有的笑脸崩塌时的模样，愿意看他生气的脸。  
这次也一样，他生气了。可是他不会打我，也不会骂我，虽说他是个变态混球神经病，但出身富贵世家里十几年养出的矜贵不是假的。  
他只会在床上搞我。衣服被他粗暴撤掉的时候Justin那时候塞我口袋的东西掉了出来，他拾起来，我这才看到那是个什么东西。戒指，还是戒指，应该说，是和上次他给我的那个戒指完全一样的另一枚，只是大一些而已。我突然意识到了什么，颓废又放弃地扯扯嘴角，对上范丞丞又弯起来，笑得又甜又假。  
他走过来，捏着我的脸，手上劲儿特别大，想要把我嘴角的弧度拉平，烦躁地跟我说，别笑了，别笑了，你他妈不想笑就别笑了，不就是个戒指吗你高兴个屁，你想要的话，想要多少我都买给你听到了没！  
听到了，我听到了。我点头，脸实在太疼忍不住哭了出来，泪珠子砸在范丞丞手上，他用另一只手上来抹掉，嘴上不停地重复，叫我别哭了，别哭了。  
可是我也不想哭啊，谁他妈想哭啊！谁他妈想在他范少面前哭啊！谁他妈又敢在他范少面前哭啊！  
范丞丞你还要我不？我仰着头，问他。  
你别哭了我就还要你。  
好，好，我不哭了。我胡乱地在脸上抹着，一边抬头看着他又笑起来，牙齿全部露出去，跟向日葵追着太阳光时一个可怜傻逼样儿。汗泪混杂在一起，被我抹得脏兮兮的，我现在肯定和那些玩泥巴的脏小孩儿一个样儿，我都嫌弃自己。可没想到范丞丞那家伙直接把我拽到怀里，按住我就亲上来。他嘴里也是酒味儿，但度数可能比我喝的那一杯高很多，所以我才感到身子软软的吧。  
范丞丞、你还、要、要我不？我又问，零碎的词，裹挟在滚烫的亲吻里，被斩断成一片一片破碎的靡歌。他没理我，亲得更起劲儿，嘴唇烫得能烧铁，我感觉快要被烧化了，快要死掉了。可是我不想，我不想死掉。  
死了就没人爱我了，死了我就爱不了别人了。

很快我就跪在了范丞丞家的大床上，上身衣物完好，裤子脱了一边腿，另一边停在小腿窝，随着身后猛烈的撞击动作惨淡地一抖又一抖。范丞丞跟我做的时候特别喜欢这个姿势，因为熟练，他每次都直奔着敏感点去，哪怕我才经历了一场性爱，也能很快硬起来。他一手把着我的腰，一手伸到我下体套弄，舌头还要在我后颈那儿来来回回地舔，吃冰棍儿一样地舔，真觉得我甜一样，乐此不疲。我只觉得痒，偏头躲他。那个挂在项链上的戒指就是在那时从我前胸滑出去的，然后直直地闯入、范丞丞的眼睛。  
是Justin上次给我的那枚戒指。我戴不上，所以挂在了项链上。本来没什么的，范丞丞不认识的，可偏偏刚刚就是范丞丞亲手把那个比这一枚大一圈的戒指捡起来的，所以他认识了，又偏偏这条项链，还是范丞丞送的。他肯定更生气了，果然下一秒他猛地一怼，我感到有什么液体淅淅沥沥从我身体里流了出去。有精液，大概也有血。混在一起，一起流动着，在我身体里，混成我的一部分。  
范丞丞你还要我不？我又问他。  
要。这次他回答我了。  
他竟然说他要我。  
Justin都不要我了，你还要我做甚子呀。  
真好，真好，你还要我。  
可是我不要你了。  
我要不起你了。  
Justin的戒指，你的项链，我一个都还不起。

所以当初我为什么要拒绝那两枝红玫瑰呢？那明明是我那时候和他、和他最接近爱情的时刻了。小男孩儿愿意给我送红玫瑰是一件多好的事情啊，红色俗气，可它能有戒指俗吗？能有项链俗吗？能有我自己俗吗？我不过一个俗人，一个世间俗气至顶的人，哪里还有脸，让他们坚持不懈地追求自己？  
可是他们也俗，他们只喜欢我的皮囊，所以只要皮囊还在，我跟别的男人怎么样，都不重要的。就像Justin知道我和范丞丞好着也愿意尝尝我的味道，就像范丞丞明明都捉奸在床了还说他愿意要我。  
唉，罢了罢了，我们都是俗人，在欲望面前屈服，没人有资格得到、干干净净的爱情，那玩意儿不适合我们。  
孤独终老多好，在玩儿的年纪玩儿，喝名牌的酒，抽细长的烟，醉倒在一个陌生的怀抱，在烟雾缭绕里笑着道歉，两三秒暧昧朦胧的对视间就能确定一夜情缘。等偶尔腻歪了，找个同道中人，互相暂时地栓住对方给这场自私的关系冠之以爱情，戴着套做爱，提起裤子后连一点DNA都不留下，过水无痕，轻松抹去曾经短暂的牵扯，又奔赴下一场爱情电影的最佳主角。等到老了，玩儿不动了，想着年轻时野马一样的自己，然后左手握右手，不靠别人，也能取暖着热起来。  
所以你看，不怪我的，你们也是这样的。范丞丞你是，Justin你也是，你们都是。你们都在纵容我，从没一个人真正爱我。可是我也不怪你们，毕竟我俗啊，我俗气至顶，配不上八月那一株在温室里悉心照顾的珍贵玫瑰。  
更配不上你们任何一个。  
我一手拿起戒指，一手挑起项链，看它们互相映衬着发着光，比以前的任何时候都要明亮。  
可是怎么办，我好想时光倒流，倒流去梦里，重新来一次，就重新来一次，真心地笑着，接过那朵最红最艳最俗气的玫瑰。


End file.
